Starting Something
by supasoph
Summary: Capt. Janeway finds the relationship she didn't realise she needed. Rated M for possible furthur chapters .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. **Set after the episode 'Mortal Coil',this story belongs to me, but the characters do not, they belong to the wonderfull people who gave us Voyager! So don't sue please. I have like no money!

**Starting Something.**

Katherine Janeway, Captain of the star ship Voyager, closed her eyes to the irritating sound of her computer operated sliding door as it beeped to announce she had a visitor. Sighing and sitting up she called out.

"Enter!" The door to her ready room slid open to reveal Seven of Nine and the Captain smiled. "Seven! What can I do for you?" She asked as she patted the sofa beside her, encouraging the ex-borg to sit down.

"I prefer to stand!" Replied the borg in her usual monotone. The older woman smirked at the now familiar response.

"Someday you will accept my request to relax Seven and comply!" Janeway added as her smirk grew.

"Perhaps!" Replied the younger woman, standing patiently at attention. The Captain thought she'd almost caught a glimpse of a tiny smile being returned to her and inside she felt warmth spread at the thought that her latest crewmember was slowly warming to her new life aboard Voyager. Janeway was trying to help Seven regain her humanity, but she knew it was going to be a long and slow process. However, the older woman could already spot subtle inflections in the blonds voice which helped her discern Seven's intense but buried emotions. Janeway knew she was not the 'ice queen' most of the voyager crew believed her to be.

"What's on your mind?" She asked as Seven remained standing.

"Neelix is angry with me! Was it wrong for me to help him?" The blond responded. Direct as ever. Janeway caught the borgs eyes.

"No, my dear Seven! The crew and I are so very grateful for what you have done for Neelix." Seven stared almost right into her Captain and Janeway felt a warmth ripple through her body. _God, her eyes are beautiful! _Swallowing, the older woman continued. "Neelix is not angry with you, not really." Seven looked confused. Janeway smiled and explained. "Most species have some kind of story or belief about what happens after death." Pausing, the smaller woman walked to her replicator. "Would you like a drink?" She asked her companion, who shook her head. Janeway sat back down beside Seven and could have sworn, she'd caught a glimpse of…_no it couldn't have been_…of something, in the tall blonds eyes as their thighs brushed against each other. Pushing her thoughts aside she continued. "Neelix believed that when he died, he would be greeted at a special tree by all those whom he had loved and lost through out his life."

"What is the point in believing in something that you don't know to be true?" Seven asked and Janeway smiled. _Good question_.

"It's a great source of comfort for most to believe that there's some kind of 'after-life' to look forward to after you die. A place where you can see loved ones again.."

"Neelix didn't find his after-life!" Seven finished for her Captain. Janeway took a few moments to gage her friends feelings. _Is that a hint of sadness and regret? _She asked herself.

"No, he didn't and he's been having trouble believing that maybe he just hadn't been dead for long enough to find it." The Captain took hold of Sevens hand trying to offer comfort. "His faith had gone and he's been struggling to reclaim it."

Seven looked down at there joined hands. A warm sensation was enveloping her. Unsure of what she was feeling, but enjoying the new sensation she decided that once she returned to her cargo bay she would immerse herself in some mush needed research on human emotions.

"So you aren't disappointed in me?" She nearly whispered. The softness of her voice shocking the Captain more than her words.

"Oh Seven! No of course not!" Janeway lifted the blonds chin, so that their eyes met. "You saved Neelix, without being asked to." Smiling, the older woman's thumb brushed softly over Sevens cheek. Seven's eyes flashed and her tongue slowly poked out to lick her lips before disappearing back in to her mouth. Janeway swallowed, hard. _Calm down Katie! _She told herself as she moved her hand from Sevens to reclaim her hand. "I'm so proud of you!" Her voice sounded lower than she'd ever heard it.

Seven sat for a while before a smile slowly graced her beautiful face. Janeway was instantly lost to the wonder of it. She was barely aware of Seven's hand slipping out of hers. She was trying to find herself as the ex-borg rose to leave. "Seven!" The Captain called out just as the taller woman reached the door. As the blond turned back to her Janeway forgot what she'd wanted to say. "Uh…umm…Goodnight!" She finished lamely and her inner voice smirked at her and began to repeat the word idiot over and over again like a mantra. Seven dropped her head in acknowledgement and responded with a courteous;

"You too Captain!" before walking through the door and out of sight.

_What am I doing? _Janeway asked herself as her head fell back against her sofa. Her little voice simply chuckled and replied. _Who cares Katie, just roll with it! _

**If you want me to write more chapters, let me know! All reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Captain to the bridge!" Chakottay yelled as Voyager was rocked by weapons fire.

"Report!" Ordered Janeway as she leapt from the turbo lift and headed towards her command chair.

"We are under attack but we can't see any ships." Her first officer responded just as the ship shook again and the crew were thrown to the right. Picking herself up off of the floor, Janeway looked across at Harry Kim and watched as he dusted himself down.

"Any idea where these attacks are coming from?" She asked as Harry ran his fingers over his controls.

"At first I was just scanning for a vessel in the direction from which the attack seemed to be coming from." The ensign began.

"But…" The Captain enquired.

"I decided to just try a full scanner sweep." Kim continued. "Captain, I've found something." Kim looked across to his Captain. "There's a ship directly behind us. The torpedoes they are firing at us seem to be able to…change direction."

"No doubt in an effort to confuse us." Tuvok added.

"Hail them!" Ordered the Captain.

"They're not responding!" Called Kim as the ship was rocked again.

"Hull breach on decks 13 and 14. The emergency shields are holding!" Responded her security officer.

"Hail them again!"

"Captain, they're responding."

"On screen…I'm Captain Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. Why have you attacked us?" While she awaited a response, she took a good look at her adversary. Looking back at her with empty eyes was a giant anthropod.

_Bugs! We're being attacked by giant bugs! _Janeway's inner voice shouted in disbelief. _Only in the freaking Delta Quadrant. _Screeches and clicks were all that the Captain heard in response to her hail, before she was bathed in a red glow. _Oh crap! A transporter beam. _Seconds later, before the eyes of all the bridge crew Janeway was gone.

"Ensign! What the hell just happened?" Yelled Chakottay. Harry turned to look at the lieutenant, shock and fear in his eyes.

"They've transported the Captain on to their ship. I couldn't block them." Harry finished with remorse. "Commander!"

"Yes."

"Their stopping their assault. Their changing course."

"On screen!" Ordered Chakottay just as the turbo lift opened to reveal Seven of Nine.

"Where's the Captain?" She asked, her tone almost ordering the Commander to answer her.

"She's gone." Was his only response.

"Explain!"

"There's no time."

"Commander, they're powering up engines. They're going to warp."

"Paris! Match their speed and pursue." Chakottay ordered as he turned to Seven. He'd never trusted her. Now though he hoped she could help. "Seven, my ready room, now!"

"That is the Captains ready room." Seven stated loud enough for all those on the bridge to hear her. _Loyalty to the Captain, who'd have believed it. _Thought Chakottay .

"Not right now it isn't I'm in command while the Captain isn't here."

"Then for the good of the ship and all her crew, we must get her back." Seven responded calmly.

"I will not have you talk to me that way. You will show me the same level of respect you showed Captain Janeway."

"I will not comply." Said Seven, standing defiant in front of him.

"You shall or I will do what the Captain should have done and blow you out an airlock." Seven arched an eyebrow at the slightly high pitched outburst. _The man is clearly unstable or maybe its just his hunger for power surfacing. _Seven wondered to herself. She'd never understood how her Captain could trust such a human. Before she could respond, Commander Tuvok walked in.

"I will comply for the sole purpose of retrieving the Captain."

Chakottay gritted his teeth at her intentional snub of his command. He was about to speak when took beat him to it.

"We are currently at warp 8, this seems to be the alien ships top speed. Ensign Kim has downloaded the aliens response to the Captains hail in the hopes we can translate it." Chakottay nodded as he took the pad from his security officer. He thought for a moment.

"Seven, did the Borg ever encounter an alien race of…giant insects?" Seconds passed as Seven racked her database. A chill ran down her spine and a pained look of distress was visible on her face, shocking both the Commander and Tuvok.

"Seven, what do you know?" Tuvok asked the ex-borg calmly. Seven didn't look up at him as she spoke.

"Species 2691." Seven began, reigning in control over her emotions. "The Borg encountered them over two hundred years ago. Like the small insects of Earth, this species were immensely strong, able to carry loads 3 to 4 times their own weight. They had many settlements on their home planet, linked by an intricate network of underground tunnels. The Borg believed them to be a useful addition to the Collective."

"I hear a 'but' coming." Interrupted Chakottay.

"They were too efficient in battle. Completely focused on the destruction of their enemy. Survival was their only objective and they succeeded once the Borg believed they might lose."

"The Borg retreated." Chakottay said with a hint of awe in his voice and a sneer on his face. To Seven, it was an ugly sight.

"Species 2691 are an aggressive, cannibalistic and hostile race Commander." Seven turned to Tuvok. The pleading in her eyes caught his attention. She seemed to be adapting to humanity quite well, he thought briefly. "I fear for the Captain." She said almost in a whisper.

"We shall get her back Seven." The Vulcan assured her.

"Now Tuvok, we must do what is best for the ship and all it's crew." Chakottay began, "From what Sevens told us, it seems like a suicide to embark on a rescue mission." Before he could say anything more, Six foot of furious borg came towards him.

"Seven!" Tuvok called out, intervening quickly. If it had been anyone else, she would have ignored them, but other then Captain Janeway, Tuvok was the only other person aboard Voyager whom she trusted completely. He was Katherines oldest and closest friend after all. Reluctantly she aborted her mission to rip out the tattooed shmucks heart. _For the moment_. She thought as she watched the head of Voyager security walk up to Chakottay and just looked at him. "We will get the Captain back Commander." He spoke smoothly. "Or it will be I who will be the one throwing you out of an air lock."

**Sorry this chapter took ssssoooooo long, but life happened. I'll try to be quicker if you would like more. **J


End file.
